


Never Supposed To Be

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Send Hate Mail to Someone Else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Oliver and Thea Queen's relationship becomes significantly more complicated as one night, after the ultimate betrayal from Felicity, their bond deepens into Forbidden love. Set in a slightly alternate Season 7 where Felicity's pregnancy never happened because uh, Blame Barry Allen.





	Never Supposed To Be

Oliver knew this shouldn't happen. He knew this was wrong, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be alone tonight, and Thea was right here, and by the looks she was giving him, not unhappy with his movements.

She groaned as he moved his hands slowly up and down her body. Removing her shirt and pants took less than a minute, but it caused so much desire to grow in him. 

“Oh, Oliver.” Thea groaned. She was all too aware of the concept of forbidden desire. She had stood by silently as Oliver and Felicity got into a relationship, got married. Never once acting on her desires for either of the two.  
This relationship with Oliver, this sexual relationship, had never happened before. She didn't give a fuck about the awkwardness. “Oh, Oliver.” Thea moaned as Oliver lowered her onto his cock, which he had freed from his pants.

He was amazing in her, and she understood why women liked him. She just wished she could have had this more often.   
The forbidden nature of this almost made her blush in shame, but she shrugged it off. “Oh, Ollie! Fuck me!” Thea gasped.

“That's what I'm doing.” Oliver spoke softly and thrust upwards.   
“OOOH!” Thea groaned and rode his cock, bouncing on it, in a manner she had never done with Roy, or any other man.  
“AHHHH!” She gasped.

Eventually she climaxed at almost the exact same time as Oliver. Oliver groaned. “Oh, that was amazing, Thea.” 

“Oooh. I am so glad we did this.” Thea smiled and collapsed somewhat onto Oliver's body. “Ohhh, Ollie.” Thea moaned.

“Who ever thought life could get this simple and complex at the same time?” Oliver smiled a moment later after she relaxed on his chest.

“I just want tonight to never end. I don't want to worry about the future.” Thea frowned.

“It's okay, Thea. It's okay.” Oliver kissed her. “We're together now.”  
“I'm just so sorry you and Felicity had that terrible fight.” Thea frowned.

“Something like that. I caught her naked on the couch with Alena, and she confessed that she'd been with Alena in secret for a month.” Oliver frowned. “So, yeah, I threw them both out.”

“Ouch.” Thea winced. “Now I understand.”

“We're together now. That's all that we need to talk about.” Oliver spoke and kissed Thea.  
“You're right.” Thea smiled. “I love you, and I mean that.” 

&^&

When Oliver woke up the next morning, he saw Thea next to him, and remembered last night.  
He didn't regret his actions one bit. He knew Thea didn't either.

He had never thought of his sister like this until last night, but the way Thea seemed so excited and so into the idea of this forbidden love, that Oliver couldn't help but think Thea had thought of this herself.  
Thea stirred awake a moment later, and smiled up at Oliver. “Hey.” She spoke.

“Hey yourself.” Oliver spoke.  
“So, last night was amazing.” Thea smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Wow. I did not know how much I really needed this.” Oliver spoke.

“I will always help you out, Ollie.” Thea smiled. “Now, then, where do we go from here?”  
“I don't know, but I'm game for anything.” Oliver grinned.  
“How about we take a shower together?” Thea spoke and kissed Oliver.

“I like this idea.” Oliver grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to hit me in the face with an axe, well, blame someone else, because I was inspired by many people's other stories.  
> And the significant lack of hatred they got. :)  
> Also, Blame Barry Allen.


End file.
